


Silence

by outoftheashesrising



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashesrising/pseuds/outoftheashesrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No childish giggling, no harsh words carefully chosen to bring about maximum sting, no hushed tones sharing dangerous information. Siobhan was alone. And it was terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Over the years, Siobhan Sadler had grown accustomed to many things; children’s books overrunning her prized record collection, the bitter taste of brandy at the back of her throat, 2 am telephone calls. One thing she is not accustomed too, however, is being alone. 

Siobhan was just realizing this now, as she laid unmoving on the floor, blood dripping from her forehead. It wasn’t the pain she was finding unbearable-she had been through worse-it was the silence. 

No childish giggling, no harsh words carefully chosen to bring about maximum sting, no hushed tones sharing dangerous information. Siobhan was alone. And it was terrifying.   
She didn’t know how long she could last like this, immobile, with only her disjointed thoughts to keep her company. She welcomed the pain that shot through her spine as she attempted to straighten her back against the chair- a distraction long overdue. 

She hissed through clenched teeth as she waited for the pain to subside. She was only somewhat surprised when it didn’t.

“So this is my reward, ay?” She says with a low, guttural laugh. “I do what’s best for my family, and you send someone to kill me. Figures.” She’s spitting up blood now. 

It occurs to her that if her assessment of her injuries is correct, and one of her ribs has punctured something vital, then she is currently spending her last moments yelling at a deity she hasn’t believed in since she was 17. And for some reason, Siobhan finds this hilarious.

“Poetic, isn’t it?” she says to no one in particular. Her vision begins to blur, and the pain in her back dulls to a constant throbbing, a welcome relief. 

She finds herself wishing she had at least left the radio on to accommodate for the silence as she slips into unconsciousness. 

“Siobhan! SIOBHAN!” Her eyes fluttered open, trying to find the source of all the commotion. 

“Siobhan!” the voice persisted. “Can you hear me?” She sluggishly moves her eyes, focusing on the worried young voice calling to her. “Yes, love,” she manages to whisper, blood caked at the edges of her mouth. She smiles. “I can hear you.”


End file.
